Solo un poco
by Josefangirl
Summary: Próximamente se vendrán los exámenes en la universidad, pero Simon está harto de tanto estudiar ¿Que hará para quitarse el aburrimiento teniendo en cuenta que Baz esta a solo unos metros de él?


Hola c: Espero que te guste y lamento de antemano cualquier falta ortográfica

 **-o-**

 **Solo un poco**

Simon y Baz se encontraban en el acogedor departamento que el primero compartía con Penélope, cada uno a un extremo del sofá en la sala de estar. Próximamente rendirían los exámenes en sus respectivas universidades por lo que se encontraban muy enfrascados en estudiar. Por ejemplo Baz se veía muy concentrado leyendo un extenso y "muy interesante" libro, según lo había denominado Simon, sobre los cambios que había sufrido la economía de Gran Bretaña a través de los años, mientras el otro releía por décima vez la misma línea de sus apuntes de ecología que sostenía sobre el regazo, estaba harto de estudiar tanto que ya no podía concentrarse en lo que leía, por lo que dirigió su atención a lo más interesante que tenía cerca en esos momento: Baz. Veía como sus ojos se desplazaban sobre cada palabra, como cambiaba lentamente las páginas del libro que tenía apoyado sobre sus piernas flectadas sobre el sofá y como los colmillos quedaban al descubierto tras sus mejillas abultadas cuando se detenía a pensar en algo… Mmm… Colmillos… Sangre…

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron - ¿Pasa algo?, Snow - preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- No… bueno, si, es que… tú has probado una gran variedad de sangre, ¿No es así? - discurrió Simon.

Baz parpadeo varias veces ante esa pregunta tan inesperada, luego cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado, marcando de antemano la página en que se encontraba.

\- Bueno, no es una "gran variedad" que digamos, más bien han sido animales de bosque y campo como ciervos, venados y perros o de los que había en Watford como ratas y lobos marinos - hizo una gesto de asco al rememorar lo repugnante que había sido la experiencia con el último animal - Tampoco es que pueda regodearme mucho con la reputación que poseen los vampiros.

\- Ya, pero... ¿Nunca de un humano? -

\- Como te he dicho en varias ocasiones, no soy un asesino - puntualizó algo molesto - Por lo que nunca la he probado - se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperado, no entendía a donde quería llegar Simon con esa conversación.

\- ¿Y no te gustaría probar un poco?... - preguntó entusiasmado

Antes que pudiera contestar, el otro ya se había levantado en dirección a la cocina, pronto volvió al lugar con un afilado cuchillo en una de sus manos y se sentó un poco más cerca. Basil le miraba intrigado sin entender qué haría con eso.

\- Veras, estaba pensando que… - primer problema: Simon estaba pensando - ...podría darte a probar un poco de mi sangre - dijo mientras se observaba la mano en la que no sujetaba el utensilio

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso intentas convertirme?... ¿Y si no puedo detenerme? - estaba algo inquieto por las absurdas ideas que a veces se le ocurrían a su novio.

\- No lo se - se encogió de hombros - Estoy aburrido y quiero experimentar contigo… Además es solo un poco, no es que me vaya a cortar las venas para que me bebas toda la sangre, confío en ti… - le devolvió la mirada- ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? - ahora sus ojos brillaban por la expectación.

Lo pensó por unos momentos, meditando lo estúpida que era toda la situación, pero finalmente accedió - De acuerdo - lo que faltaba, ser el conejillo de indias de las descabelladas ideas de Snow.

Simon, muy decidido, se propinó un pequeño corte en su dedo índice y ejerció presión sobre él hasta que brotó una considerable gota de sangre, luego lo aproximó al rostro de su compañero.

\- Espero que por lo menos te hayas lavado las manos - y dudando un poco, se acercó e introdujo el dedo en su boca, de pronto, pudo percibir un sabor muy dulce como a cerezas con un leve toque ácido al final que le embargaba por completo. Era realmente delicioso.

Simon podía sentir la lengua de Baz haciendo contacto con su falange, se ruborizó un poco al notar como esta le acariciaba lentamente la herida, quizás no había sido una muy buena idea, pero se retractó al sentir como el otro apartaba su extremidad sujetándolo por la muñeca - ¿Q-Qué tal te ha parecido?... - a pesar que había dicho que confiaba, en el fondo temía que se abalanzara sobre él y le drenara las venas.

\- Tranquilo, se controlarme - rió ante la aterrada expresión que le mostraba Simon - Pero debo admitir que tu sangre es muy sabrosa - sacó la varita de su manga, pero antes de curarle la herida, lamió la nueva gota que se había formado, luego con un simple toque en la yema esta se cerró.

\- Puedo convidarte cuando quieras, pero sin abusar - se apresuró a decir aun acalorado por aquel último gesto.

\- Descuida, aunque suene muy tentador no lo haré, además para que sepas Snow… - dijo acortando la distancia entre sus rostros - ...prefiero devorarte de otra manera - y le beso el lunar de la mejilla, luego se alejó volviendo la atención al interesante gráfico lleno de cifras con decimales que tenía la página en la que había quedado.

Simon estaba perplejo.

\- ¿Y me dejaras así? Después de decir que me " _devorarías de otra forma"-_ Simon intentó imitar el tono de voz que Baz había usado - Bien - colocó el cuchillo que aun sujetaba en el suelo - Si no lo harás tú, entonces el que te devorara soy yo - y quitándole el libro de las manos lanzándolo lejos sin importarle que perdiera la página en que estaba, se abalanzó sobre este tirando todos sus apuntes de ecología alrededor.

-o-

Espero lo hayas disfrutado y no olvides comentar ;)


End file.
